


Warm Lullabies

by natsume_kun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, City Lights, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rooftops, Sleep, Song Lyrics, Song references, Strangers to Lovers, Tired Youngjae, chapter 2 is just an epilogue, chemistry major youngjae, film major jaebum, gay laughter, gay stares, jaebum becomes softer, jaebum is a capricorn, lots of fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume_kun/pseuds/natsume_kun
Summary: Jaebum just can’t seem to fall asleep. He goes up to the dormitory’s rooftop in hopes of calming his mind down, but finds someone already there before him. There, he meets and eventually becomes close to Youngjae, a fellow student from the university he goes to.All Jaebum wanted was to fall asleep. But with each passing night he spends out on the rooftop, he ends up falling in love.--a.k.a. gay stares, gay laughter, and city lights. this is really just a series of late night conversations between youngjae and jaebum who both go to the same university.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the blocks of italicized texts are not mine-- they are lyrics from the songs i referenced in this fic. the songs are [Rico Blanco’s Metropolis](https://open.spotify.com/track/2EhrJSyxZFCJFIXV9kFwDT) and [Andrew Mcmahon’s Driving Through a Dream](https://open.spotify.com/track/2egfuKzYioMmXppqkzc5Ve). 
> 
> also, for maximum feels train~ i actually wrote this fic while listening to this [2jae spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/pietiau/playlist/03JcXHezMPOKnfFUAsRmiI?si=lARKbTePQ-ijmIlAqCsJ2g) i made (if ur interested, u can follow it as well since i still update this playlist from time to time). the whole atmosphere of the fic is based entirely on that playlist so i recommend listening to this as background music as u read lol.
> 
> as for the timeline of this fic, the events do not happen subsequently (meaning they do not happen night after night) unless otherwise stated. most of the conversations, especially the later ones, have like maybe an interval of several weeks or months between each other. time intervals are indicated by asterisks *** (during these time intervals, the characters still meet tho).
> 
> lastly, this is my first fic and i’m not used to writing stories bc too many academic papers for school. so i admit this isn’t as good as it could be. i’m sorry for the awkward dialogues idk how to conversation honestly i tried my best. but pls enjoy.
> 
> feel free to leave comments or bother me on twitter i'm there as [haru](https://twitter.com/katotomodachi).

Jaebum couldn’t sleep. He’s spent about almost an hour lying in bed, shuffling around, and tossing and turning under the covers. He knows his body is tired, but his mind refuses to rest. This isn’t the first time, really. It’s been happening almost every other night for quite a few weeks now-- resulting in grumpy awakenings in the mornings and countless cups of coffee chugged down just to get through the remaining school days. He knows it’s unhealthy but he couldn’t find it in himself to care that much. He was finally getting out of university in a few months, after all. It was all finally ending-- writing essays five hours before the deadline, putting up with shitty groupmates in group projects, 8 am film class lectures, nerve-racking class presentations, hanging out with friends on not-so-busy weekends, going out for drinks after the semester, and working on his final film project. He thinks he’ll hardly miss any of these things. Or maybe he just thinks that now. Maybe he’ll change his mind when he realizes all of these things are finally in the past.

It was 1:00 am and he has to get up to prepare for school in about six hours. Jaebum knows he won’t be sleeping any time soon so he gets up and puts his slippers on. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and makes his way out of his room. Jaebum walks through the dimly-lit hallways of the dorm and climbs two flights of stairs before he reaches the door that leads to the rooftop. With his grip on the doorknob, Jaebum thinks that maybe he just needs a breath of the cold night air-- that maybe it’ll help calm his mind down from the myriad thoughts that swim in his mind every night.

He opens the door and is immediately greeted by a chilly breeze. As he walks towards the wire fence enclosing the rooftop, Jaebum takes note of the cold and reminds himself to bring a sweater or maybe a blanket next time. Once he reaches the fence, he beholds the view of the city down below-- he takes in the lights, the sounds-- the ever so lively and bustling city of Seoul. Something stands out, however-- he hears something soft and gentle on top of all the city noises-- the distant sound of vehicles rushing by, engines roaring, muffled chatter and laughter from the people down below. Jaebum hears music from behind him and it sounds almost like a lullaby to his ears.

 

_Big city, close your eyes_

_Your pretty lights that dance like fireflies_

_Illuminate the starry sky_

_The gentle wind blows_

_Through it I send a hymn_

_A simple melody_

_To keep you close to me_

 

He turns around and from his periphery, he sees the faint glow of a screen. There is someone else in the dorm’s rooftop-- they must have been here long before Jaebum arrived. Whoever they are, they seem to be busy with their handheld game console while sitting on the ground, aggressively pressing on the buttons of the device. Jaebum couldn’t make out the face of the person whose face was hidden underneath a hoodie, but he knows that the soft and gentle music must have been coming from the stranger’s phone which lay beside them. The stranger suddenly stops pressing on his game console, and lets out a muffled swear under his breath. While heaving a sigh of frustration, the stranger places their console down on the ground as they remove their hoodie to reveal a boy with short dark hair and gentle features-- he looks to be around Jaebum’s age or if not, perhaps, younger. The boy looks tiredly at the night sky before he leans back on the wall with a defeated expression. When he looks down once again at his surroundings, he catches sight of Jaebum who flinches upon realizing that he had been watching the stranger.

“Hey.” The boy gently waves at Jaebum’s direction, while flashing him a tired smile.

Jaebum takes that as a cue to approach the stranger. He waves back at the boy as he walks towards them. Jaebum sits on the ground a few inches away from where the boy sat.

“Can’t sleep?” the stranger asks.

“Yeah.”

“You a student at Konkuk University too?”

Jaebum only nods in reply this time.

“You don’t speak much, do you?” the boy slightly chuckles as he asks.

“No, I do. It’s just that I’m a Capricorn,” Jaebum jokingly replies with a nonchalant expression.

The stranger closes his eyes as he laughs heartily at the response. Jaebum watches him and realizes that the sight and the sound of this boy laughing just makes Jaebum feel something. Add in the fact that he himself was the one to bring joy and laughter to this stranger in front of him. It makes him smile and it makes him feel warm despite the cold night air.

The boy’s laughter soon fades and he looks at Jaebum once again, now beaming more energetically than before.

“Ok astrology expert, so what are you majoring in?” the stranger asks, now resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at how the boy addressed him. “I’m not actually an astrology expert, but I am a film major. Also a graduating student.”

“Does this graduating film major have a name?”

“It’s Im Jaebum.”

The boy nods, seemingly intrigued by Jaebum’s answer. “So, Jaebum-hyung. What’s keeping you up?”

Jaebum heaves a sigh. “I just-- I know I’m tired. Just can’t seem to turn my thoughts off.”

“Well, what do you think about?” The boy looks at Jaebum momentarily, then proceeds to fumble with the bangs dangling in front of their forehead. Jaebum finds the gesture oddly adorable.

“Just... questions. A lot of them. Mostly about college. Maybe also about the future-- since it holds many uncertainties and all.”

The boy stops playing with his hair and he chuckles once again. “Wow. So you’re an astrology expert and a poet now?”

“I’m not a poet either, but I do try.” Jaebum feels a little more comfortable now so he adds, “I’ve written songs before, though-- that’s as close as I can get to poetry.”

“Oh. What, really? I guess that’s something we have in common, then.” The boy gapes at Jaebum enthusiastically. “So what kind of songs do you like to write, hyung?”

Amused by the boy’s enthusiasm, Jaebum lets out a small laugh. “Nothing special, really. Typical cheesy ones about love. Insert a few metaphors here and there. Finish it up with some electronic synths and beats.”

“Ah. So you’re into that kind of stuff. Didn’t think you were the sappy kind, honestly.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“Well, you said you’re a Capricorn.”

This time, it’s Jaebum’s turn to laugh heartily, but he holds himself back. He laughs, but not as loudly or as heartily as the other boy. Jaebum does, however, feel the warmth enveloping his heart once again. He thinks that if he were to spend the rest of his sleepless days with this feeling, maybe he’s ok with it.

“Ok, look. In my defense, Capricorns can be sappy sometimes. We’re not always as cold-hearted as the stereotype says.”

“That’s such a Capricorn answer.”

“Oh my god, can we stop with the astrology already?”

“Hey, you started it, you know.”

Jaebum sighs defeatedly. “God, I don’t even know your name, but I hate you already.”

The boy only laughs as he gathers his phone and his game console.

“Well, aren’t you going to ask for my name, then?”

“Right. What is it?” Jaebum asks.

The boy doesn’t respond immediately-- he looks at his phone and heaves a sigh. He stands up, enthusiasm no longer lighting up his face. The boy suddenly pouts while tilting his head to the side, then points his thumb in the direction of the door leading back into the dorm.

_Oh._

“But anyway, it’s Choi Youngjae. And I’m a Virgo-- If that’s something you’d like to know.” The boy winks at Jaebum then proceeds to walk towards the door. Jaebum only watches as he disappears into the dormitory.

Now alone, he feels the chill of the cold night breeze once again. Jaebum checks his phone for the time. It reads 1:31 AM.

 

*******

 

The next time Jaebum finds himself lying awake on his bed, he feels the urge to go to the rooftop again. Maybe it’s because he just can’t seem to fall asleep under the covers again. Or maybe it’s something else-- maybe he’s looking for something. Maybe he’s looking for answers because the conversation from the night ago has left him with even more questions than he had before.

Jaebum reaches the rooftop and feels the chill night air once again. The cold caresses his face and blows through his hair. He walks around the rooftop, but sees no signs of Youngjae tonight. Jaebum gently grips on the wire fence and watches the city unfold below.

He is reminded of the many questions that float in his head on typical sleepless nights. But now, he thinks of more. Is he really going to graduate? Is he going to finish his film on time? And if he does, what kind of job would he have in the future? Is his portfolio good enough to land him a decent film career? Who is Choi Youngjae, really? And why does his smile, his laughter, his gentle presence make Jaebum feel all warm and sweet?

Jaebum recalls the events from the night before. He regrets that he didn’t ask more questions. He regrets that he ended up making Youngjae take the lead in the conversation. He worries that maybe he came off as distant and disinterested because of his lack of initiative. Jaebum knows it’s not out of the question. He’s often perceived as stern and straightforward, after all. He feels a bit guilty, seeing as Youngjae seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him. Meanwhile, Jaebum almost forgot to ask for the other’s name. He can only hope that the next time he goes to the rooftop, Youngjae would be here with him. Jaebum has many questions, and he’s certain that Youngjae has some of the answers he’s looking for.

Jaebum sits on the ground and takes out a phone from his pocket. He spends the rest of his time on the rooftop reading film reviews before he finally goes back to his room.

 

*******

 

“Did you miss me?”

Jaebum looks up to see Youngjae already sitting at his usual spot on the rooftop. A familiar song plays from the younger boy’s phone as Youngjae places his game console on the floor. Just like the first time they met, Youngjae flashes him a smile and it’s contagious-- Jaebum can’t help but smile as well as he approaches the other boy.

“Not really.” Jaebum feigns an apathetic tone as he says it.

“You’re so mean. What a Caprico--”  
  
“Don’t say it.”

Youngjae laughs and once again, it’s contagious. Jaebum can’t bring himself to feign nonchalance anymore so he laughs with the other. The sound of their laughter soon fades but for a moment, they smile and gaze warmly at each other. Jaebum can see the city lights reflected on Youngjae’s eyes and he wonders if the other boy sees the same sparkle in his own. It makes him feel a little braver tonight so he dares to look for answers to his myriad questions from Youngjae.

“So you weren’t here last night.”

“I knew it. You really did miss me.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? We’re still on this?”

Youngjae chuckles at Jaebum’s annoyance before finally answering seriously. “No-- actually, I had some lab reports to finish.”

“Lab reports? You’re from the college of sciences?”

“Yeah. I’m majoring in chemistry. It’s my second year.”

Jaebum gives him a skeptical look.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t seem like it, right?”

“I would have thought you were majoring in-- I don’t know-- maybe music? Or something in the liberal arts?”

“I wish. But I have my reasons.”

“Which are?”

“I have strict parents. They told me not to take a ‘useless’ course that won’t make money in the future.”

Jaebum laughs as he replies, “You mean something like film?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Youngjae chuckles as he shrugs at the other.

“And how’s chemistry going for you?”

Youngjae sighs deeply. “The answer is probably going to be a long rant, honestly. But I’ll try to keep it short. It’s difficult. I’m tired of lab reports. I’m tired of reading science journals. But most of all, I’m really, really tired of organic chemistry. I mean, can’t I just sleep forever and then wake up with a degree? I’m even required to retain an average grade of like a B in my majors-- it’s just so… suffocating.”

“Ah. Are you on a scholarship? That’s why you have the required average grade thing?”

“Yeah. And I can’t exactly afford to lose that scholarship...” Youngjae doesn’t finish his sentence-- only trailing off to silence.

Jaebum nods silently in reply. He was never good at keeping up conversations. He rarely knows how to fill in the silence that follows.

Youngjae continues-- now looking at the twinkling lights from the towering buildings around them, “It’s the pressure from all these things. It’s suffocating. And I think that’s why I’m here right now. It keeps me up at night.”

The younger boy flashes Jaebum a tired grin. “Sorry about that. Kinda ranted too much.”

Jaebum shakes his head. “No-- really, it’s ok. College is a bitch. I understand.”

Youngjae quietly nods while checking his phone as the song switches onto the next one.

“Say--” Jaebum feigns a cough to catch the other’s attention.

“-- you want to burn it down together?” He gives Youngjae a mischievous grin.

Youngjae looks up from his phone and lets out a small laugh. “I’d love that.”

Youngjae puts his phone down, and raises an eyebrow at Jaebum. “Are you sure, though? You’re almost out of this hellhole, anyway.”

“Then I’ll leave this hellhole with an explosion-- like a Michael Bay film.”

Youngjae laughs. “I can help you out with that. I’ve fucked up enough experiments in the chemistry lab to make a chemical explosion happen somehow.”

“So it’s a promise, then-- that we’ll witness an explosion when I leave university?”

“I’ll prepare the chemicals.”

 

*******

 

_Big city, close your eyes_

_Your pretty lights that dance like fireflies_

_Illuminate the starry sky_

_The gentle wind blows_

_Through it I send a hymn_

_A simple melody_

_To keep you close to me_

_Sweet, sweet dreams_

_Sleep tight, good night_

 

It’s when Jaebum hears a familiar song as he steps out onto the rooftop tonight that he feels a tinge of joy. He’s not a big fan of the song, honestly. He’s usually more into groovy electronic music, rather than soft and gentle songs reminiscent of lullabies. Nevertheless, familiarity is sometimes comforting. And hearing this particular song reassures him of something-- that he is not alone on this cold night as he stands here overlooking the vast and lively city of Seoul.

“You seem to really like this song,” Jaebum says as he approaches Youngjae standing by the wire fence. This time, he isn’t playing with his game console, nor does it look like he brought it with him. Tonight, he just watches the city-- with its twinkling lights and muffled street noises.

Jaebum stands with his back leaned on the wire fence and his arms crossed as he waits for Youngjae to notice him.

Youngjae speaks, still facing the wire fence. “Yeah. It’s really soft and sweet. A bit airy so it feels like I can breathe. Calms me down too because it sounds... kind of like a lullaby.”

“What do you think of it?” Youngjae turns to face Jaebum this time.

“It’s… ok. Not really my type of music.”

“Wow. Well, ok then, hyung. I’m kind of hurt.” Youngjae pouts and feigns hurt by dramatically placing a palm on his chest.

“It’s a bit too soft for my liking,” Jaebum laughs a little as he jokingly provokes the other.

“Ouch. Did you hear that, hyung?”

“Hear what?”

“It’s the sound of my heart breaking.”

“No, it’s not. It’s the sound of you being overly sensitive.”

“And the Capricorn strikes again.” Youngjae laughs as Jaebum jokingly hits the other’s shoulder.

When the laughter fades, Jaebum asks, “So do you write songs like this one?”

“Used to. Can’t exactly write songs with all these lab reports and me being naturally bad at chemistry.”

Youngjae squints inquisitively at Jaebum. “Weird. Why are you interested, anyway? I thought you didn’t like this kind of music.”

"I’m just... interested.”

“In me?” Youngjae raises an eyebrow as he teases Jaebum.

“Well… ok, look, it’s because writing songs is something we have in common.”

“That’s fair. I probably write sappier stuff than you, though.”

“Hearing this song, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Youngjae takes a defensive tone as he replies, “Hey, it’s nice! Maybe it’ll grow on you.”

Jaebum shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Youngjae hands the other his phone with a sigh. Jaebum gives him a questioning look as he takes it.

“Do you want to choose the song?” Youngjae asks him as Jaebum scrolls through the playlist on the other boy’s phone.

“No, it’s fine. I’m kind of interested.”

Youngjae looks down at his feet and even with the dim lighting, Jaebum notices the other smile.

Jaebum is still uncertain of many things, but he’s sure of one right now-- that something, or perhaps someone, is growing on him.

 

*******

 

When Jaebum arrives at the rooftop, he knows he’s alone. He brought his camera with him tonight so he takes pictures of the towering buildings, the busy streets below, and the blinking lights as they blend into each other. As he points his camera at another building, he hears the door to the rooftop creak as it opens. Jaebum turns around and waves the camera at his companion. Youngjae makes his way towards the other and leans on the wire fence nearby.

“What’s with the camera? Are you filming?”

“No, just taking photos.”

“What for?”

“Nothing, really. Couldn’t sleep and I just missed doing photography.”

“Astrology expert, filmmaker, poet, and now a photographer? No wonder you’re also a Capricorn,” Youngjae says with a slight chuckle.

Jaebum notices something different with the way the other jokes about him this time-- Youngjae sounds more weary, as if something heavy was weighing on his mind. Jaebum smiles a little anyway and Youngjae stands closer to him, their shoulders now touching. The younger boy leans closer then looks up at Jaebum with curious, twinkling eyes as he pulls on the older’s sleeve and asks, “Can I see your photos?”

Jaebum nods, then hands the other boy his camera. He turns his head to the side opposite of Youngjae and purses his lips. Jaebum feels something-- it’s the warmth once again. It’s sweet, gentle, and it’s a feeling that lulls him to sleep, yet he wants to stay awake for it as well.

“By the way, hyung,” Youngjae starts as he scrolls through the photos on Jaebum’s camera.

“What are you making a film about? Since you’re a graduating film major and all-- I’m assuming your final project is something like that?” He looks up at Jaebum momentarily then immediately looks back down at the camera’s screen.

With the warmth filling up his heart, Jaebum couldn’t help but feel comfortable about sharing a little bit more about himself to the boy beside him right now.

He watches Youngjae as the younger scrolls curiously at the photos. “It’s about my brother. The film’s a memoir of sorts.”

“Hm? Why him?”

“My brother was a photographer too and he influenced me a lot. Taught me a lot about composition and stuff like that.”

“Does he know you’re making a film about him?”

“Oh. Well, about that. He’s--”

“--He’s gone actually.”

“Oh.” Youngjae abruptly stops scrolling on the camera.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Youngjae’s voice softens into a whisper. He gingerly hands the camera back to Jaebum.

“No, Youngjae, it’s ok. I’m fine with talking about it, really,” Jaebum says gently.

Youngjae stands a little farther from Jaebum, still, stiff and silent.

Jaebum sighs, “He passed away a year ago. And I kind of regret not being able to tell him a lot of things. I mean-- you know me-- I’m not exactly expressive. Maybe it’s the Capricorn in me, I don’t really know.” He laughs a little in hopes of lightening up the mood.

Jaebum continues, “But yeah, the film I’m making is a tribute to my brother. Even though I still have my regrets, the feeling is much lighter now. I’ve shed my share of tears about it months ago and now that I’m almost finished with the project, I’m sure I’m in a much better place to talk about it now. So, really. You don’t have to worry about it.”

He looks up at Youngjae who is now looking down at his feet in silence. The younger boy notices Jaebum’s gaze and stiffens.

“Youngjae.”

The other finally looks up at Jaebum with hesitant eyes.

“Sorry about that, hyung,” Youngjae says with a weary smile as he scratches his head.

“Really, it’s fine. If anything, I’m glad I got to talk to you about it. Sometimes, it helps to confide about things like this. I’d like to think it makes us more… human? Something like that.”

Youngjae doesn’t respond-- his gaze now far off into the sky. Nevertheless, Jaebum knows that the younger boy is listening.

He senses that Youngjae must have been upset even before they started talking about his film. There seems to be something else bothering Youngjae that night and Jaebum wasn’t sure how to deal with the situation.

Youngjae sinks into a sitting position then gently pulls at Jaebum’s hand-- pleading for the older to sit down with him. And so, Jaebum sits and he can feel Youngjae scooting closer. The younger boy rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, then takes his phone out to play a song. A song different from the usual plays this time-- but it’s just as soft and gentle as the one Jaebum’s been hearing for the past few weeks. The music intertwines with the sound of the night breeze and the bustling streets below. Youngjae closes his eyes.

 

_And the night is long, the road is longer,_

_You say you sleep better when I’m awake_ _  
_

_I’ll stay awake for you_

_Staring out the window with your head on my shoulder_ _  
_

_Try to get some sleep, we’ll be driving through a dream_ _  
_

_Riding through the heart of the dark that you fought like a soldier_ _  
_

_Try to get some sleep, we’ll be driving through a dream_

 

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung. Just stay with me for a while, if that’s ok?”

 _You don’t have to ask me to stay_ , Jaebum thinks-- because he knows he’s more than ok with it.

 

*******

 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum asks upon hearing faint music as he closes the door to the rooftop.

Youngjae doesn’t respond so Jaebum slowly walks towards where he sees the other is sitting. Once he gets closer, Jaebum sees that Youngjae had already fallen asleep while sitting at his usual spot. Jaebum observes the serene look on the other’s face-- he notes how the puddles of twinkling lights from the towering buildings of Seoul stain Youngjae’s cheeks. Jaebum notices the younger boy shuffle and shiver in his sleep-- seemingly bothered by the cold. He takes his jacket off and blankets Youngjae with it. It’s not much, but Jaebum hopes it’s enough to give Youngjae even a little warmth.

As Jaebum sits beside Youngjae’s sleeping figure, he suddenly feels something soft brushing at his feet. He finds a small white cat approaching his right leg as it meows at him. It makes Jaebum smile because he knows he’s always had a soft spot for cats. He leans forward to pet it and as he does so-- it closes its eyes and leans into his palm. He lets out a short, muffled laugh at such an affectionate sight because somehow, it reminds him of Youngjae. The cat attempts to climb onto his lap and Jaebum stays still to let it do so. As it lies comfortably on his lap, Jaebum gingerly caresses its back, lulling it to sleep.

Soon, he notices Youngjae shuffling and turning-- the younger boy seems to have finally woken up. As Jaebum adjusts in his seat to get a closer look at Youngjae, the cat stirs and climbs down from Jaebum’s lap. He barely notices the cat as it walks off into the dimmer areas of the rooftop. Youngjae rubs the sleep off his eyes and when he opens them-- he gazes at Jaebum, eyes both weary and drowsy yet still reflecting the glimmer of the city lights. He smiles at Jaebum tiredly-- gently clutching onto the older boy’s arm as he quietly says, “Thanks, hyung.”

 

*******

 

Tonight, the two decide to watch a movie on Jaebum's phone, sitting closely beside each other to get a good view of the screen. The digital audio is muffled by the whistling of the night wind, but the two don't seem to mind at all.

“By the way, hyung, speaking of films--” Youngjae starts as he takes another chocolate chip cookie from the bowl he’s holding.

Jaebum doesn’t take his eyes off the screen of his phone as he holds it in front of them both. He continues to watch the film even as he quickly replies to the other, “Yeah?”

“--I never did tell you about why I was… weird? I think?-- that time you were telling me about your film project.” Youngjae asks, a few cookie crumbs falling from his mouth as he speaks.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” With Jaebum’s eyes still fixed on the screen, he recalls his memories of that night. How could he even forget it-- how Youngjae feigned an energetic facade as he tried to make a joke, how he looked so upset about bringing up Jaebum’s brother, how he couldn’t answer Jaebum sometimes, and how he leaned on Jaebum’s shoulder-- asking him if it was ok to do so. Jaebum’s wondered for a while about what was bothering Youngjae that night, but he didn’t want to force answers out of the other so carelessly. Jaebum thinks maybe it would be better to wait for Youngjae to tell him himself if ever he decides to, and judging by where this conversation is headed, it seems that he has. Jaebum is glad to know that Youngjae has come to trust the older boy about such things, but he is also nervous because he’s not sure how to respond when someone musters up the courage to tell you their deeply-hidden feelings, secrets, and burdens.

“Ok it’s a long story, but do you want to hear it?” Youngjae asks.

“Go on.”

“Ok. So I was stressed… and really frustrated about school that time. I mean-- it’s like that almost all the time… but that day was particularly bad.” Eyes fixed on Jaebum’s phone screen, Youngjae grabs another cookie.

“Why’s that?”

“Head of the chemistry department told me my grades were bad. Usually, I couldn’t really care less as long as I was passing my subjects, but I was told that at that rate, I was about to lose my scholarship,” Youngjae says casually.

Hearing what Youngjae just said completely shifts Jaebum's focus away from the film. His eyes are still glued to the screen, but his mind no longer seems to be processing the dialogues nor the scenes being shown.

Youngjae looks down at the bowl of cookies as he continues, “I know there’s absolutely no way for me to get a B in all of my majors anymore. So really, I have no choice but to kiss my scholarship goodbye.” He picks up a cookie and examines it between his fingers, clearly no longer paying attention to the film that only Jaebum seems to be watching at this point.

Jaebum doesn’t reply because he’s not sure what to say-- was he supposed to comfort Youngjae? But it doesn’t seem like he needs it-- with the way Youngjae tells him about it casually. Even if Jaebum had to comfort the other, he doesn’t know how and he’s afraid he might say something insensitive or that he might seem too apathetic. He’s finding it difficult to find words, but he will try anyway-- he swears he will.

“I told my parents-- of course, they got mad. It was really messy, but they finally agreed to let me shift into another course next year. Although, they did say I have to account for a portion of the school fees if I’m not going to be studying a course they like-- which is fine with me, really.” Youngjae offers the cookie to Jaebum who slightly nods as he takes it.

Jaebum puts his phone down-- even with the film still playing-- and finally says, “I--” He can do this. Jaebum can and will find the right words to say, somehow.

“--I’m sorry that happened, Youngjae. I know you’ve been working hard too. But if there’s anything I can do to help, you can tell me.”

Youngjae looks at the other momentarily with a tinge of sadness in his eyes, then back down to the bowl of cookies.

“Say, I can help you with the shifting process next year, if you want. I know it gets pretty stressful-- with all those documents, letters, and hopping from one department to another.”  Jaebum bites into the cookie he’s holding right after he says it. He continues to chew as Youngjae looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Oh. You don’t really have to since you’d probably be working by then..”

Youngjae continues-- his voice getting softer with each word, “...But if you can, I’d really appreciate that.”

Jaebum flashes him a reassuring smile and notices the twinkle in Youngjae’s eyes once again-- they’re much brighter this time and perhaps even much more human than before, Jaebum thinks, because he knows those eyes are filled with both hope and weariness at the same time.

\--

“You know, I was afraid you were going to say something like you were leaving because of the scholarship.”

“To be fair, that did almost happen-- if I couldn’t convince my parents to let me shift.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re still here with me,” Jaebum says with a small laugh as he ruffles the other boy’s hair. He feels Youngjae lean into his touch and it brings him a sense of joyful warmth.

Youngjae speaks once Jaebum retreats his hand-- looking at the older boy with reluctant eyes, “But you’re leaving soon, aren’t you? You’re graduating.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you.”

 

*******

 

Days, weeks, then months pass. Jaebum continues to go to the rooftop almost every other night, but notices that Youngjae, on the other hand, goes up there much less often. So when he does bask in the warmth of his occasional companion in the midst of the cold night, it makes Jaebum feel lighter and happier-- he keeps nights like those close to his heart. He longs for the warmth he feels when Youngjae’s there with him, but refuses to push himself onto the younger boy. He knows Youngjae is having a difficult time and Jaebum trusts the other enough to tell him when and how he can help. Jaebum appreciates that Youngjae has been confiding in him more and more recently-- mostly about classes, his parents, the music he listens to, how he misses his pet dog, or even about how he misses the last time he was able to write a song. It means a lot to Jaebum that Youngjae tells him these things. And he, too, hopes that he is able to make Youngjae feel this warmth-- soft and sweet and gentle like the other’s favorite songs.

When Jaebum thinks about the fact that he’s graduating soon, he feels a great sense of relief. Nevertheless, he also realizes that a lot of things are ending-- they will become mere memories for him to reminisce about-- and now, he’s a little more certain that he will, indeed, miss some of these things. The first thought that comes to mind is Youngjae. He refuses to accept that Youngjae would merely become a part of his past. Jaebum still has a lot of questions and a lot of uncertainties on his mind, but he’s certain about wanting Youngjae to become a part of his present and his future. But of course, Jaebum wouldn’t force it if the other boy doesn’t think the same about him. Youngjae is too precious to him and Jaebum knows that the younger boy deserves good things-- and if Youngjae doesn’t think he’ll find happiness in Jaebum’s company, then Jaebum’s willing to accept that. He knows that love knows no bounds and that he can love Youngjae, even from afar.

 

*******

 

Jaebum notices that Youngjae seems particularly more vibrant these days. Sure, it could just be part of his personality--always laughing and smiling and joking around, but Jaebum’s certain that this time, something’s different. For one, he’s sure that the rooftop isn’t as cold as it used to be. The nights have become warmer and Jaebum basks in its comfort. He’s certain that his companion may have something to do with it in one way or another.

When he reaches the rooftop, Jaebum finds Youngjae lying down on the ground, facing the night sky. A familiar tune floats along with the night breeze and Jaebum finds himself smiling at the thought of such a soft, gentle song having grown on him over the past few months. He never would have thought he’d actually end up getting attached to it.

Jaebum walks towards Youngjae’s spot and looks down to see the other boy with their eyes closed. Jaebum lies down beside him and Youngjae immediately stirs-- seeming to have noticed that someone else has arrived at the rooftop. Youngjae gently opens his eyes and notices Jaebum from his periphery.

“Hyung,” Youngjae says as he shifts onto his side to face the other.

Jaebum also lies down on his side, facing Youngjae.

“Youngjae--” Jaebum starts, but is forced to cut himself off when a crackling noise followed by a loud bang resounds through the night air, accompanied by a sprinkle of glittering lights from above. Both Youngjae and Jaebum look up almost at the same time-- fireworks filled the darkness above them. The two wordlessly behold the array of bright colors as they continuously blossom into the night sky, one after another. With every set of fireworks that makes its way into the heavens, Jaebum, too, feels something in his heart blossoming further. He wonders if Youngjae can feel it too.

Once the last of the fireworks dissolves into the darkness of the sky, Youngjae suddenly asks-- still facing above, “So is this the explosion you wanted to see before leaving university?”

“No, but this is much better than what I had in mind.”

Youngjae turns to face Jaebum, and the other faces him too. They look into each other’s eyes and Jaebum swears that for a moment-- he thinks he sees fireworks reflected on Youngjae’s irises. It’s a gaze that lasts a little too long, but it is a loving one and it feels right to the both of them.

Jaebum feels a warmth wrap around his hand and he returns its hold-- it’s Youngjae. Jaebum knows because the warmth is familiar. He knows because he’s sure he never wants to let go.

 

*******

 

These days, Youngjae feels like he can breathe more easily. Maybe it’s because his routine of going to the dorm rooftop to escape from the suffocating air of school has helped him calm down a lot. But maybe it’s something more.

Maybe it’s a certain someone.

Youngjae was generally friendly with everyone he meets, so he doesn’t immediately realize it when he started feeling a little different towards Jaebum. At first, he just dismissed the feeling as a casual comfort and attachment born from being with a close friend. While he does consider the other as a friend, he’s sure something about the way they look at each other feels different these days. He feels it when Jaebum smiles at him. He feels it too in the way the other speaks to him. The ever so stern, cool, and calculated Jaebum seems more gentle and daring these days, Youngjae thinks. Jaebum’s company makes him feel lighter and more hopeful about the future. It makes him feel like he can breathe a little easier despite the stifling difficulty of the situation he’s in.

Youngjae knows something’s different between the two of them now, but he’s still a little unsure about his own feelings and what he should do with them. What he does know is that sometimes, he catches himself reminiscing about the night they watched the fireworks from the rooftop, how they gazed into each other’s eyes, how he suddenly held Jaebum’s hand and how the other returned his hold. He’s not sure why he did that but at that moment, to Youngjae, the world felt more vibrant than it had ever been-- even more vibrant than the fireworks that had blossomed into the sky that night.

 

*******

 

A familiarly comforting song fills the night air once Jaebum arrives at the rooftop, but tonight, he hears a soft, gentle voice humming along to it. Youngjae’s already there, standing by the wire fence as he watches the city breathe life into the night.

Jaebum approaches him, the sound of his feet brushing against the concrete. He leans on the wire fence beside Youngjae, waiting for the other to acknowledge him. Jaebum waits. He looks up at the night sky, then down at his feet. He knows the other has probably already noticed his presence, but Youngjae continues to face the wire fence as he hums gently. They don’t speak yet, but it doesn’t bother Jaebum. He knows that even wordless moments like this one hold meanings that spoken words could probably never express as eloquently. He turns his head to the side to look at Youngjae. Jaebum watches in silence as he takes in the sight of the other-- the wind blowing through Youngjae’s hair, the serene and gentle expression on his face, the soft puddles of light on his skin, the sparkle of his hopeful yet weary eyes. Youngjae has never looked so calm and Jaebum thinks it’s breathtaking. When Jaebum gets lost in the moment, it just feels right. He starts to sing along softly to the song that’s playing-- a little above a whisper, but enough for Youngjae to hear him. Jaebum isn’t surprised that he seems to instinctively know the words to it.

 

_Sweet, sweet dreams_

_Sleep tight, good night_

_Sweet, sweet dreams_

_Sleep tight, good night_

 

Youngjae stops humming and then turns to the other. When he looks at Jaebum, he can’t help but smile a little. He remembers how Jaebum said he didn’t like the song, yet he sings along to it now. A part of Youngjae thinks Jaebum was singing it to him at that moment-- serenading him with a song akin to a lullaby. Something about that thought makes Youngjae feel really happy, and maybe even a little giddy. Youngjae gets lost in the moment-- it makes him fantasize about falling asleep and waking up next to Jaebum.

He moves closer towards Jaebum, until they’re finally facing each other. Jaebum stops singing along as they look into each other’s eyes. Youngjae slowly takes the other’s hands into his and pulls Jaebum into a more spacious area of the rooftop. Youngjae chuckles as he does so, while the other gives him a questioning look.

“Wait, what are we doing?” Jaebum asks, laughing a little as he says it.

When they reach the center of the rooftop, Youngjae raises their hands a little, and lets go of one of the other’s hands. He places his free hand on the small of Jaebum’s back. He looks at the older boy, walks closer towards him, and moves his head closer to Jaebum’s right ear.

“We’re dancing,” Youngjae quietly says with a small chuckle.

“Oh.”

Youngjae moves away from him a little to fix their position. Jaebum places a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder and with his other hand, he intertwines the other’s fingers with his.

As the night breeze blows through Youngjae’s hair, Jaebum feels warm. They share a gentle, loving gaze as they slowly dance to the song that’s playing. Jaebum knows he’s probably heard the song more than a hundred times now, but tonight, it feels new. It feels more magical. Their dancing isn’t perfect-- with Youngjae having almost stumbled a bit a few times. Nevertheless, they both just laugh it off because they know that this moment, at the very least, feels perfect.

 

_I'm beating in your heart_

_A little drum_

_A little song_

_That's playing on repeat_

_Until we're in each others' arms again_

_But until then_

_I offer you a lullaby_

_To cross the miles_

_And kiss you into sleep_

 

Soon, Youngjae stops dancing and pulls Jaebum into an embrace. Jaebum is taken aback at the sudden action, but welcomes it nonetheless. Youngjae buries his face into the other’s neck as Jaebum holds him closer. Jaebum closes his eyes and starts to hum along to the music.

 

_Sweet, sweet dreams_

_Sleep tight, good night_

_Sweet, sweet dreams_

_Sleep tight, good night_

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae asks with a muffled voice.

“Yeah?”

“I think I want to stay like this forever.”

“Me too.”

“But I know that can’t be... So before you leave... ” Youngjae’s voice trails off.

Jaebum gently holds him tighter. Youngjae lifts his head to face the older boy, then looks at Jaebum with hopeful, pleading eyes.

Youngjae continues in a shy, hushed voice, “...Can you kiss me goodnight, just this once?”

And so, Jaebum does. He places a palm on the other’s cheek as he leans his face closer to Youngjae’s. Jaebum caresses his cheek and they share a brief but affectionate gaze. He closes his eyes as he gently kisses Youngjae on the lips. It’s soft and warm and it reminds him of the time they watched the fireworks because right now, Jaebum is sure he can feel sparks through his veins and a warmth spreading in his heart. He can feel Youngjae returning the kiss and it’s gentle and passionate at the same time. He’s reminded of how a thousand uncertainties used to swim in his mind almost every night, but right now, he knows that the certainty of his feelings towards Youngjae is the only thing that matters.

When they pull apart, Jaebum looks straight into the other’s eyes and says as he caresses Youngjae’s cheek, “Just to be really clear, that was a goodnight kiss, not goodbye. Like I told you before, I may be leaving uni, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you— not unless you want me to.”

Youngjae plants a soft kiss on Jaebum’s cheek. He smiles as he buries his face again into Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum can feel the other holding him a little tighter.

As Jaebum shuts his eyes, he thinks about how he would love to fall asleep in Youngjae’s arms.

 

_We'll be together when we close our eyes_

_We'll be together when we close our eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone noticed but there was a very smol literal reference to 1:31 am at the beginning... blink and you'll miss it lol


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaebum becomes 10x softer because that's just the effect Youngjae has on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so even if chapter one was supposedly enough for me to be able to write the entire story, i just felt like adding a non-rooftop scene... i wasn't really supposed to add this epilogue... but i just couldn't help myself. i guess this is some kind of bonus content?? this isn't as thought-out as the original story (the entirety of the previous chapter) because i just wrote this shit on a whim so yea this epilogue isn't as fun at all lolmao forgive me. im just so weak to 2jae dynamic... god knows if 2jae is real, i will definitely cry and if 2jae is not real, i will also cry but 10x harder
> 
> also this epilogue is written a bit differently from the previous chapter because this one isn't as jb-centric but oof boi do i find it more difficult to write more of youngjae's thoughts bc im a capricorn who identifies more with jb lolmao anyway i hope u enjoy??

It was finals week. The sun had just set and the sound of students’ chattering has considerably dwindled by now, leaving only the sound of the faint wind, buzzing lights, and crickets chirping amongst the trees. Youngjae sits alone with his laptop by the tables outside of the school cafeteria, writing a paper for one of his classes. He just can’t wait to be done with this. It was his last academic requirement and he was just aching to get some sleep and finally say goodbye to this hell of a semester. He checks the word count of his essay every now and then, only to find himself sighing in frustration at how much bullshit he still has to spout just to reach the required word count. As he types another sentence into the document, he hears a quick knocking sound from the table in front of him. Youngjae looks up from his laptop to find a smiling Jaebum standing from across the table.

“Oh. Jaebum-hyung. What brings you here?”

“I just attended the graduation march practice. Thought I’d come here after to find you,” Jaebum says with an affectionate smile.

“What? How’d you even know where I am?”

“I’m smart like that.”

“Right...” Youngjae says in a doubtful tone.

“Kidding, of course. I was just on my way to the dorms when I saw a familiar face from afar. Thought I’d say hi,” Jaebum grins as he waves at Youngjae.

“Oh. Ok then, hello...” Youngjae gives the older boy a questioning look. He can’t help but think that Jaebum has something more in mind-- something more than just saying hi.

“...So, is that it?” Youngjae chuckles as he raises an eyebrow at Jaebum.

Jaebum walks towards the other and takes a seat next to them on the table. He places an elbow on the table and rests his head on his palm, now looking at Youngjae from the side.

“Do you want to have dinner later?” Jaebum looks at him with a charming smile and Youngjae just knows there’s no way he can say no to this. Before his essay can even beckon to him, Youngjae says, a little too quickly, “Yeah, why not.” 

“Nice.”

“But, uhh… I still have to finish writing this paper,” Youngjae points at the laptop in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s ok. I’ll just wait for you here.”

“Are you sure? I mean-- I don’t know when I’ll finish this, really.”

“What’s the word count so far?”

“1135.”

“And what’s the required word count?”

“1500.”

“So you’re almost done? You’ll finish that in a breeze,” Jaebum reassures the other.

“You only say that because you’re not the one writing it. I’m slow at these kinds of things, hyung.”

“What are you writing about, anyway?”

“I don’t know. Something about Aristotle and happiness. I don’t really understand how to conclude this. I’m just filling this up with bullshit at this point.”

“Philosophy? That should be easy.”

“Well, I’m dumb so it’s not.”

“Can I see your paper?”  
  
Youngjae turns the laptop so its screen faces Jaebum. The older boy scans the document silently for a few moments, then begins typing something. Youngjae watches the screen curiously as Jaebum continues typing. Jaebum doesn’t seem to be writing on the same document and whatever it is he’s writing, Youngjae can see bullet points. The younger realizes that Jaebum was writing down an outline for the essay. After a few minutes, Jaebum turns the laptop back to Youngjae.

“Ok, so your paper is decent so far, actually. Although, it could use a little more organization. So you can just refer to this outline here to rearrange some of your points…” the older says, pointing at the new document he had made.

“...then for the last part, I suggest you go with this conclusion I wrote here, but make sure to add a good transition sentence between this and your previous paragraph. You’ll get to 1500 words in no time, I swear.”

“Thanks…” Youngjae gapes at the screen in amazement at how fast Jaebum did all of that. It took about maybe… five minutes?

“...Wow, you’re good at this, hyung.”

“I told you. I’m smart like that.” Jaebum winks at the other boy.

 _Did he just do that?_ Youngjae thinks. The younger can’t help but smile at the other’s gesture. At this point, Youngjae just wants to melt because he’s sure that he’s blushing and he can feel a warmth swarming in his cheeks.

“Yeah… so I’m going to… finish this paper now.”

Jaebum nods then quietly checks his phone. Youngjae continues writing his paper, following the outline the other had made. They spend about half an hour in silence until Youngjae feels the other moving their seat closer to his. Jaebum puts an arm around the younger boy and clears his throat. Youngjae was finally on his last sentence, but he can’t seem to grasp the words to write with the other boy so close to him like that.

“Hyung? You’re so close. It’s kind of distracting,” Youngjae laughs a little.

“Oh, am I? Sorry, I just--”

Youngjae can feel the other moving slightly farther from him. He immediately misses the warmth from the closeness.

“It seems you’re pretty energetic today, hyung. More than me, at least.”

“Well, I got to see you after all.”

Youngjae laughs as he says, “You know what? You really are the sappiest capricorn I’ve ever met. Just let me finish my work in peace, ok? I have like, one sentence to go.”

“Got it.” Jaebum winks at him again.

Youngjae rolls his eyes at Jaebum, but smiles right after anyway.

Once Youngjae finishes the paper, he saves the document and then quickly sends it to his professor’s e-mail. Finally, he was done with the paper and he was done with the semester. He turns his laptop off and closes it immediately, then stretches his arms in front of him. He fixes his things and puts the laptop in his bag as the other waits. Once he’s all set, he stands up, and says, “So, dinner?”

“My treat,” Jaebum says quickly.

“You don’t have to--”

“But I want to.” It’s Jaebum with his charming smile once again. Youngjae’s starting to think the other knows his weakness and he hates it but loves it at the same time.

“Fine. I’ll just pay next time,” Youngjae says sighing.

 

\--

 

The two had just finished eating at a fast food from right across the university. The food wasn’t at all that special, but they were both satisfied after eating anyway. They were both in each other’s company after all, and perhaps, that was enough to make the dinner memorable enough for the two of them.

Now, they were both walking to the dorms under the cold, moonlit sky. Tonight was different for them-- the noises of the city were no longer distant and the lights were no longer a blur. Tonight, the city unfolds with them.

They’re walking beside each other, talking as they pass countless streetlamps, neon lights, and vibrant storefronts. There’s chatter, engines roaring, faint music, and the sound of feet brushing against the pavement. They do not mind the noise, seeming to have blocked it out with the sound of each other’s voices.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit sluggish today. Finals week and all,” Youngjae says with a yawn.

“No, it’s ok-- I understand. I actually really wanted to take you out for dinner soon because I knew you’d be stressed after the semester.”

Youngjae looks at the other with a soft smile, “That’s sweet.”

Youngjae yawns and raises a hand to cover his mouth.

“That’s like the tenth time tonight,” Jaebum chuckles.

“You were counting?”

“Not really. Just an estimate.”

“I’m really sleepy, ok hyung? Feels like I might even fall asleep here while walking.”

“If you do, I might just carry you back into the dorms.”

“Please do.”

Jaebum moves closer to Youngjae and intertwines his fingers with the other’s. Youngjae’s a little surprised by the older boy’s daringness tonight. Nevertheless, he feels comforted by it.

“You know, hyung, you’re so… I don’t know… really sweet and sappy these days.”

“Only when I’m with you,” Jaebum smirks at him.

“See what I mean?” Youngjae laughs as he gently hits Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Well, I have the right to be sweet and sappy. We’re together now, after all.”

Something about the way Jaebum says it so gently makes Youngjae’s heart flutter. They’re together now, he knows that. But hearing the other actually say it as if it’s the most precious thing makes him fall in love even more. He finds himself smiling down at their hands intertwined between them.

“Yeah, we are.” Youngjae gazes softly at the other boy before leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder.

They continue to walk the rest of the way into the dorm, occasionally stopping in their tracks whenever Youngjae excitedly points at a dog passing them by on the streets.

 

\--

 

When they reach the dorms, Jaebum accompanies the other until they’re finally outside Youngjae’s room.

“So... I guess this is goodnight?” Jaebum asks as the other unlocks the door. When it finally opens, Youngjae hesitates. He’s tired, but he knows he wants Jaebum to stay a little longer. Maybe he’s being selfish, but doesn’t he at least deserve this much after going through the hell that is finals week?

A few moments of silence fills the corridors of the dorm before Youngjae finally asks, “Hyung, do you want to come in?”

“Oh.”

“Maybe… just keep me company until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Youngjae opens the door and lets the other enter the room first. He proceeds right after Jaebum and turns on a dim lamp in the living room after they take off their shoes.

“I’ll go change and brush my teeth first. I’ll be quick so you can use the bathroom right after if you need to.”

Jaebum nods and takes a seat on the couch while waiting for the other. It takes about five minutes before Youngjae enters the living room again. He proceeds to open the door to another room as he yawns. Youngjae beckons the other to follow him.

When Jaebum enters the room, Youngjae is already lying down in bed, blinking at the other drowsily. Jaebum sits down beside the younger boy, lightly patting Youngjae’s head.

“Hyung…” Youngjae speaks softly, slightly louder than a whisper.

“... I don’t know if I’m asking for too much now, but… is it ok if you just sleep here beside me tonight?”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Jaebum says smiling.

“Thank you.”

Youngjae reaches out towards the other's hand, gesturing for Jaebum to lie down beside him. Jaebum lifts his feet onto the bed and lies down on his side, facing Youngjae. He places a hand on Youngjae’s cheek, gently caressing it. Jaebum gently shoves the bangs that fall on Youngjae’s face and leans closer to kiss him on the forehead. Youngjae closes his eyes and feels sweet warmth enveloping him as he falls deep into slumber. He can feel Jaebum hugging him, and the other’s breath on his neck.

For the first time in months, Youngjae thinks he’ll dream of beautiful, wonderful things. But when he rises in the morning, he knows he’ll wake up to something-- or rather someone way more beautiful than his dreams could ever compare to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading my 2jae shenanigans pls do leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed it i appreciate them a lot!!


End file.
